


Bet I felt It

by thesirensong



Series: Loving Art [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Loving Art verse, sepia is mute!!!, tea is crushing so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Tea is doing her best to make sure Sepia stays cheered up, her friends don’t need to know why beyond herdefinitely platonicfeelings for her.
Series: Loving Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911529





	Bet I felt It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!! Here's some more OC action this time loads happier :D

“There is _so_ much wrong with this picture,” Tea commented, looking between Sepia, who had her arm way longer than it should be, and Diction with his irritated look.

“Don’t start your puns right now Tea, _someone_ has decided to pull pranks on Acker again and now the old man is watery and irritated and Loch is nowhere to be found.”

Tea looked at Sepia again, noting the smiley faces of ink floating around her.

“…Was he rude?”

Diction made a noise of frustration, throwing his arms into the air and eliciting giggles from the other two.

“Who cares if he was rude! They disturbed the peace and now the acrylics neighborhood wants to ban them!”

Sepia lifted her hand, tho it was still relatively close to the ground with the way her arm was stretched, and started mocking Diction.

Tea suppressed another giggle, covering her mouth with one hand in an attempt to keep it hidden.

Once she got her laughter under control, Tea looked at Diction again.

“Aren’t they already banned from the acrylics neighborhood?”

Sepia nodded rapidly next to them while Diction looked at Tea with a heavy sigh.

“That is _not_ the point, Tea,” he said, slumping into his chair in front of his desk where he had some experiment or another that Tea really couldn’t be bothered to comprehend.

Tea hummed, looking in Sepia’s direction and noting the way her bright posture started to sink, Fitzroy croaking in her overall pocket.

Didn’t she have a patrol last night?

“You worry way too much about politics, Diction. And Sepia’s allowed to goof off sometimes. I mean, even you should understand not everything should be taken seriously what with your—”

“ _Don’t_ bring up my art!” Diction protested, eliciting a grin from Tea as she glanced in Sepia’s direction.

She was watching the conversation, blinking between the two and her face lifting in an unseen smile. _Perfect._

“I know, I know. I’m just saying! All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.”

“You and I both know Jack hates that song,” Diction muttered, slumping against his desk and looking towards Sepia.

“Yeah well the phrase works and also _definitely_ came before that song,” Tea said, scooching herself up onto her designated counter (the one with the sink in case her tea got wet somehow) and started kicking her legs.

Sepia gestured to get their attention, then made little hearts float in the air around her along with the symbols (a tea cup and beaker) she used to signify them.

Tea felt her heart swell and tried her best to ignore the tea on her cheeks growing warm.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too,” Diction responded, his tone a lot more relaxed and a small smile curling around the words that made up his face.

She grinned, and Tea felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest.

“Do you at least know where Loch went? Them disappearing is understandable and all but I’d like to make sure they’re okay.”

Sepia nodded, and they both waited for a few seconds before she gave a silent giggle and pointed behind Diction.

“ _Damn_ it Sepia!”

Diction jumped, whirling around in his chair to see Loch struggling to get out of a metal cabinet.

“ _Please_ tell me you didn’t dye my lab coats again?”

Loch paused, then scrambled the rest of the way out and closed the door behind them without letting Diction catch a glimpse.

“I did _not_ ,” they answered, making Tea giggle at just how unconvincing they were.

Diction groaned, flopping his head forward so his forehead smacked against his desk.

“You’re _all_ going to be the death of me. Get out, shoo, I need to find better friends.”

None of them moved for a moment, then Loch shrugged and puddled on the floor.

“ _No!_ ”

The laugh Sepia let out made Tea beam, but she’d let everyone think it was in response to Diction trying to stumble away from Loch teasing him in their puddle of colors to dye his socks.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server, come hang out!!](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
